As cloud computing and portable computing devices have grown in popularity and capability, there has been a proliferation of applications storing data on network servers, with users accessing the data via devices running different applications that may store and retrieve data of different types and formats. Millions of devices access cloud services through devices such as desktop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like. Users expect application data such as documents, calendar entries, and the like to be stored quickly and correctly in the cloud, e.g., on networked servers, and replicated automatically across each of the user's devices.